


Dinosaurs and sodomy

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Giant Dinosaur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://chibi-squirt.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://chibi-squirt.livejournal.com/"><strong>chibi_squirt</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dinosaurs and sodomy

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://chibi-squirt.livejournal.com/profile)[**chibi_squirt**](http://chibi-squirt.livejournal.com/).

  
Dick could've thanked Bruce for the 20-foot knick-knack, but there was the alien attack, and he was exhausted by the time the last hive-creature-infestation-mass-thingy burned. He swayed a little on the eleven-o'clock news.

The next morning, Bruce was in his kitchen with coffee and stacks of vitamins. "You have to take care of yourself, Dick."

"Hypocrite," Dick said, and kissed him hard. He tasted like orange juice, incongruous sunshine.

Bruce kissed him back, then pushed him against the counter and sucked him off, winding his fingers together with Dick's in a solid, perfect grip. Like coming -- no, being home.


End file.
